Therapy
by tootapanga 1
Summary: im not giving anyhting away, buuutt... daniel got stuck in theropy, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1  Jumper

_A/N ok so I know this seems a little out of character, but please give it a go, I'll have the second chapter asap please read on and let me know what you think._

'A year. A full year did it really take me that long? Instancy, that's the story of my life.' he chuckled in some sort of perverted humor. 'In one instant I had lost everything, and in another it was given back, and another I died.' Daniel contemplated as he hung over the edge of his building.

'You're not dead Daniel' Dr. Mackenzie reassured him

'Why because my heart is beating and my lungs are breathing? That's not life' he scoffed

'This isn't you Daniel' the voice reminded him

'You know it is. If I wasn't so damned afraid that id come back id have jumped ages ago…I'm not afraid, I've died before'

'It doesn't mean you need to do it again.'

'I do, I really do'

'Why Daniel?'

'Because I wasn't always like this, this cold hard shell of a human being.'

'When did it begin?'

'After mom and dad died, after the fifth foster home'

'Why then?'

'Nobody wants a kid who can't hardly breathe, no one wants a nerd who gets picked on, they just ship you off... sometimes they hit you and try to toughen you up, you..You just learn not to get attached, they'll all leave eventually, you just learn that your place isn't here...'

'Is that why you like history?' Dr. Mackenzie enquired

'At least that's not going anywhere; it's always going to be here.'

'But that's not true anymore we can change it Daniel'

'We can?' he looked toward the doctor with pleading eyes

'Remember we can change it'

'No Sam's always going on about paradoxes and ...no we can't.' Daniel decided

'What's a few days? Daniel come back inside…it's an option… let's talk about options before you do anything stupid' he reasoned.

Daniel looked back at the streets eight story's below. He seemed to think about it before nodding and stepping back in the window.

_A/N ok so I realize this is a really short chapter, but I'm trying something new, shorter chapters', cliff hangers and I'm wanting some reviews before I post another chapter..Please. :D_


	2. Chapter 2 Family

A/N. interested in what's wrong? Please read on. :D and I really want reviews please, just click that button it takes you all of thirty seconds and it makes my day. :D

Chapter 2

'Daniel...why don't we start from the beginning?' Dr. Mackenzie suggested.

'Which one?' Daniel questioned.

'When did this happen you seemed to be going ok the past week, and now this'

'Oh…ok is that what you call it? Because I would've thought that when you lose two of your best friends you wouldn't be ok' he noted with an undertone of sarcasm

'Well you were going to work and eating and sleeping, you were coping. Does this have anything to do with Teal'c going back to dekara?' the doctor suggested

'Nope'

'Daniel if you want my help, you need to talk'

'about what about seeing your friends shot down, hunted like some animals, about hoping that there was a way I could bring them back, about trying to find some part of yourself that can rest, knowing that you had the chance to save them and you couldn't. Let's talk about that doctor… how does it feel when you can't do your job?' Daniel accused

'It's not about that… your job is not being a soldier…'

'What coz I'm the people person, I don't get to save them, I've been playing the part of a soldier for nine years now, if I can't save them now, I never could'

'Ok tell me about the first time you met Colonel O'Neill' the doctor suggested

'Ten years ago… he thought I was a joke… I suppose I was' Daniel settled back in his chair

'Why do you think that'?

'I was clumsy…clumsier, and weak, and notably more inexperienced.' He surmised

'You were all inexperienced'

'Yeah but I was the one who they had to look out for, I was the fool who got us into trouble'

'You were trying to do the right thing'

'What's the right thing?' Daniel hissed.

'What was jack to you?' the Dr. asked

'He was my friend'

'Why?'

'because underneath all that male bravado he was kind, he was the first person to believe in me you know… they all laughed at me and he didn't, he was… good'

'He was good?'

'He was the big brother I never had' Daniel smiled fondly.

'And Sam?'

'Ahh Sam' Daniel shifted in his chair, and rested his head in his fist

'Sam was as clueless as I was almost, not… I mean she was a good soldier, and she understood how the gate worked, she outsmarted jack by ten times easy… but she has this compassion and understanding…'

Like you?'

'No no different, I get caught up in my feelings, she knows how to keep it practical, but she sees my side, she doesn't miss anything, she… I have this bond with her she's like my twin, like I don't need to talk for her to just know… you know'

'So your brother and your sister' Dr. Mackenzie smiled.

'My family, that's what SG1 is to me… do you know what that's like Dr. Mackenzie to lose your family all at once?'

'Tell me about the day they died'

'There was a bounty put on jacks head, he's always offending someone…' Daniel laughed some bitter laugh.

'they hunted us for two days… we thought we were safe… we ran for the gate, Sam and jack were waiting, Teal'c was guarding me while I was suppose to dial the gate… I tripped on a tree root… and by the time I got up and dialed, they were caught, Teal'c pushed me through the gate, and a few seconds later he came through…. We went back and searched, but there was nothing, only rumors from the villagers, they said they had been burnt on the stake… burnt alive…. I know I didn't see it, but I picture it in my head over and over again… the descriptions were detailed…they were taunting us' Daniel was trying to hold in his tears but they escaped down his cheek anyway.

_A/N ok ok so now you know what happened...is it all as it appears? Read on to find out more. :D_


	3. Apologies

Ok I want to sincerely apologize for the length of time between my uploads, I was moving around for a while, but now I'm all back to normal and shall update weekly at least. Currently I am only working on 6 fanfics now, so I should be able to keep on top of them.

Also I now have a blog, I'd love it if you subscribed, you can find the link on my profile page.

Once again sorry for the big gap, but I'll have a new chapter up within 2-3 days, I promise.


End file.
